The Definitive Editions: This Is Halloween
This is Halloween '''is the fifth episode in JamesonOTP's ongoing Glee fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. Glee: The Next Generation Episode 6: "This Is Halloween" '''So here's what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: New Directions, minus Miles, performed at Invitationals, where they ran into Chastity Vega, member of the Holy Rollers and former enemy of Hallie Grace. Chastity spilled the beans to India about Hallie having twin babies and India decided to use her newfound info to spread around McKinley and destroy Hallie's reputation. It's all part of India's master plan to make her way to the top as McKinley's Queen Bee. Also part of her master plan? Joining Cheerios and New Directions, as well as dating Evan, all of which India is now doing. Hallie's been devestated by India revealing her secret. Now that Evan's dating India, he's showing a nasty side, too and he's mainly been directing his hate at James. And that's what you missed on Glee! _______________________________________________________ My life is over. Ever since Chastity Vega spilled the beans to India about Eva and Ethan, and then India blabbed to the whole school, people look at me differently. They treat me differently. All I want is for things to go back to normal. Halloween was tomorrow and I had no idea what my plans would be. I want this Halloween to be perfect for Eva and Ethan. There I was, wanting everything to be perfect. Newsflash, Hallie, things are never perfect. Bella walked beside me, holding my hand. I was in love with her. She was a godsend. She loved and cared for my kids. She helped me out. She was such a great person. “You picked out costumes for the kids?” Bella asked. “A pink kitten for Eva and a blue dog for Ethan,” Hallie replied. “They’re gonna be so cute.” “They are,” Hallie agreed, smiling. “You dressing up for school tomorrow?” Bella asked. “I don’t know yet. I haven’t had time to get a costume together. With two kids, school work, Glee Club, I’m kinda busy.” “Maybe we can go shopping for one. Pick you something out real nice,” Bella suggested. “I don’t know. The kids are usually such a handful that I find myself having a hard time with both of them.” “How about we make it a Glee Club thing? We’ll all go and we can look after the kids while you shop. You deserve to have just as much fun as everyone else. It’s Halloween. It only comes once a year.” “I appreciate it, Bella. You guys are all such great friends. You’re the only ones who haven’t treated me differently since word got out. Well, everyone except India.” “Well, India is a royal bitch.” “Now that she and Evan are ruling the school as the new power couple, things are gonna get really ugly,” Hallie said. “Like they haven’t already?” “Well, even uglier. I just wish Chastity Vega would crawl back under her rock. Isn’t it bad enough that I have to deal with her again at Sectionals?” “Yeah and what the hell kind of name is ‘The Holy Rollers’ for a Glee Club, anyway?” Bella asked. “We should change our name to ‘The Satan Worshippers’ just to mess with her head. Might give us the edge at Sectionals if we keep pacing in front of the stage giving them menacing looks during their big number. They’d eventually loose concentration if they kept pulling out crucifixes to point at us in an attempt to ward us off.” Bella laughed. “I actually kind of like that idea.” Hallie and Bella walked in and took their seats in the choir room. “Now that everyone is here,” Will said. “Before those of you who are ready to present your Glee Club assignment do so, I want to have a talk with you. Some recent events have come to my attention and I have decided we must deal with them. There is a feud going on in Glee Club. Well, it’s gonna stop. A girl just had her personal business spread all over this school as a direct result of it. She has been devastated and it’s not cool.” “Way to rat us out,” India said, “She didn’t rat anyone out,” Will said. “The rumor is all over the school. I heard it from Mr. Kenny, the janitor. Do you guys understand how serious this is?” “They don’t care,” Mr. Schue, Jaxon said. “They set out to hurt Hallie. It wasn’t like it was an accident.” “Like you have any proof,” Evan snapped. “Enough, guys,” Will asserted. “I know very well that part of this feud started with the two of you.” “Hold up,” James said. “Evan wouldn’t stop stalking Jaxon and when word got out that I was dating him, Evan came up to us and started a bunch of crap. We didn’t start this feud.” “I don’t care who started it. The point is, that all of those involved have helped perpetuate this feud, and as a direct result, a young girl’s life at this school has been ruined.” Hallie hung her head down. Bella put her arm around her. Miles looked away, upset. “Jaxon, James, Evan, Hallie, and India, you guys will be seeing Mrs. Pillsbury after Glee Club today to deal with this.” Bella raised her hand. “I’m going too. I witnessed some of the events as they happened. I won’t let the blame be placed on the wrong people.” “Fine, Bella. You can go see her, too,” Will said. “I just want this whole thing over and done with. There is a rift in this club and it is gonna destroy us before we even get to Sectionals. Yesterday, two of our club members sat out of a performance because of it. We can’t have anyone sitting out at Sectionals or we’ll be disqualified if we don’t have thirteen members, got it?” Rose raised her hand. “Does this mean that I can perform my song for the assignment?” “Rachel Berry, the sequel,” Lucas whispered to Evan. “Of course, Rose. The floor is yours.” Rose got up and pranced over to take her place in front of everyone. “So, since the assignment was find a non-traditional Halloween song that had to do with things associated with Halloween, I chose ‘Scary’ by Britney Spears. The song mentions Jekyll and Hyde and monsters, as well as having a very Halloween inspired riff.” “Great,” Will said. “Perfect example.” The band started playing as John came up to join Rose. “Hope you don’t mind, but John is gonna help me out.” John removed his varsity jacket to reveal a vampire costume, complete with a cape. He took some vampire fangs out of his pants pocket and put them into his mouth, which began to ooze blood. “Woo!” Jaxon exclaimed. “Oh God, a Twilight reference,” Evan groaned. India nodded in agreement. “Ah ah ah a-a-ah a-a-ah,” Rose sang as John grabbed her. “Baby I don’t know, how I’m gonna survive. This state of attraction is gonna eat me alive. I’m not supposed to want you, but I do like I die. It’s turning me into a monster, like a Jekyll and Hyde.” Rose playfully pushed John away and he swung his cape dramatically and stepped back. “I just want your body and I only need a little time. To satisfy this craving that I feel deep inside. I just want your body and I know that you want mine. You’re taking over my mind.” Rose and John moved back together, busting out into a dance routine. “''It’s scary, yeah. I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah. Cuz when you stare at me, I wanna take over your body. Like it, like it’s Freaky Friday. I wanna take you to a dark place. Make you, make you, make you do it my way. It’s scary, yeah. I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah. Cuz when you stare at me, I wanna take over your body. This is scene is so very scary. I want you so bad it’s scary. Baby, I want you so bad it scares me.”'' John walked behind Rose and her, running his hands up her arms and moving her hair aside like he was about to bite her. “So scary, so scary. So scary, yeah. So scary, so scary. So scary, hey.” John pretended to bite Rose’s neck and pushed her away as they broke into their dance number again. “It’s scary, yeah. I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah. Cuz when you stare at me, I wanna take over your body. Like it, like it’s Freaky Friday. I wanna take you to a dark place. Make you, make you, make you do it my way. It’s scary, yeah. I think I need some hypnotherapy, yeah. Cuz when you stare at me, I wanna take over your body. This is scene is so very scary. I want you so bad it’s scary. Baby, I want you so bad it scares me.” Rose began to stumble around, holding her neck where John had pretended to bite her. “So scary, so scary. So scary yeah. Oh so scary.” Rose fell to the floor and slid a pair of fangs in. She jumped back up, baring her fangs. The Glee Club burst out into applause. “Woo!” Will exclaimed. “Now that was a show!” _________________________________________________ Emma looked around her room at Jaxon, Miles, James, Bella, Hallie, Evan, and India. “Good morning, everyone. Man this room is crowded.” Emma laughed uncomfortably. “I still don’t see why we have to be here, India said. Will crossed his arms. “Emma is a counselor. She is here to help you. It’s evident to me that you need help. This all has gone on long enough.” “We all have feelings and sometimes those feelings cause us to act out. Is that what’s been happening?” Emma asked. No one said anything. “Well, remember that we all have feelings and if your feelings cause you to act out, it can hurt other people’s feelings,” she added. Still, silence. “Aren’t you guys gonna say anything?” Will asked. “Can we leave?” Evan asked. “It’s the same ‘ole broken record. We’ve heard it all before.” Will sighed. “Just go. All of you. I’ll deal with you all myself later.” Emma patted Will’s hand as all the students left the room. Will head his head in frustration. “Kids hate what they don’t understand, Will. Maybe we should help them understand Hallie. This whole school could use a crash course in understanding what she’s been through.” “I don’t know where to begin, Emma. I’ve tried everything.” “Halloween is tomorrow. Let’s have a Halloween carnival. Let Hallie bring the kids. The Glee Club could set it up and work it together and that time with Hallie and her kids might help them change their mind.” “It might work. Sounds fun anyway.”“We could charge for game tickets and refreshments. Have a bake sale and serve meals in the cafeteria. All the money could go to charities that deal with the things Hallie has went through. Maybe if the kids see the kinds of charities the money is going to, it might help them understand what that poor girl has been through.” “I can call in some favors for decorations and stuff. And maybe Kurt and Blaine can help me set it up. I can even call Brittany.” “See, Will? This may be a great idea after all.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Breezy stood back, watching Evan from afar. I have had a crush on him since day one when I saw him passing by the library. My heart had soared when I saw him audition for New Directions. It would be a dream come true to share my Glee Club experience with him. But Evan was impressionable, always trying to follow the crowd. And the crowd he had decided to follow was a cruel, manipulative bitch. She had changed him for the worse. Evan wasn’t this bad. He had a broken heart because he fell in love too easily. He had lashed out at James and Jaxon, but out of heartbreak. He would have never had been so cruel and heartless if it wasn’t for India. The girl was toxic. Queen Bee? She was a whole hive of angry killer bees. I have never felt such disdain for anyone and the moment that she put on that stupid Cheerios uniform, my disdain had only gotten worse. The Cheerios glorified everything I was against. I couldn’t stand them.The fact of the matter was, what ever Evan had become since India came around was a monster. And even though, I still had a huge crush on him. “He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out. Look at him, look at me. That boy is bad and honestly, he’s a wolf in disguise. But I can’t stop staring in those evil eyes. I asked my girlfriend if she seen you around before. She mumbled something while we got down on the floor. We might have messed up, baby, not really sure, can’t quite recall. But something tells me that I’ve seen him, yeah before. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster-er-er. He ate my heart. He ate my heart. He ate my heart. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. He ate my heart. He ate my heart. He ate my heart. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster-er-er. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster, monster. That boy is a monster-er-er.” Breezy opened her eyes and looked around. She was standing in the choir room, surrounded by the Glee Club. She let out a sigh of relief before glancing at Evan. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Artie, and Santana carried in a bunch of boxes full of Halloween decorations. Will turned around and smiled. “Great job getting donations guys,” he said. “We went to every party supply store in Lima,” Santana said. “I had to do some things I am not proud of.” Everyone looked at Santana. “No, nothing like that. I had to clean the rain gutters at this one store. It was gross.” “Well, at least you got some decorations for the carnival out of it,” Will said. “I got a bunch from Fiesta Town,” Blaine said. “They had a bunch of decorations in the back labeled damaged. Nothing is wrong except the packages are messed up. They can’t sale them out of the package, so he donated three boxes worth.” “And the local supermarket was nice enough to donate $100 worth of decorations of our choosing,” Kurt said. “I think Brittany and I picked out some good stuff.” “And Kurt’s dad is bringing a couple boxes of stuff that he got some stores to donate for door and game prizes,” Brittany said. “You guys are all amazing,” Will said. “Oh and Carole stayed up late last night baking stuff for the back sale,” Kurt said. “Great job, Kurt,” Will replied.The door opened and Emma walked in with a bunch of baked goods, followed by Burt and Carole. “We got prizes,” Burt said. “And goodies,” Carole added.“I am so thankful to you all for going out of your way to help out with this carnival,” Will said. “William,” Sue said, pushing in a giant cart of baked goods. “Sue?” “I had my Cheerios bake these up for your bake sale. I think it’s a good thing that you’re doing this carnival and donating the proceeds to charity. I also appreciate what you’re doing for Hallie. Unlike one, Quinn Fabray-Evans-Puckerman, her kids are not the result of poor decisions. She was a victim and it breaks my heart to know what she is going through.” “Sue, you can be a big softie,” Will said with a smile. “Tell anyone and I will kill you and no one will ever find your body or even a trace of your well greased, ridiculous hairdo.” “I’m going to head down to the cafeteria,” Burt said. “I hear they’re serving Brunswick stew, hot dogs, chili, pumpkin pie, and pecan pie.” “Please, dad, tell me you don’t plan to eat all of that,” Kurt said. “Yeah. Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said. “It doesn’t sound good for your heart.” "Been with my son this long and you act like you’re already my son-in-law. I don’t need the two of you worrying about me, telling me to watch my health. I got Carole for that.” Carole crossed her arms. “That’s right. No hot dogs, chili in moderation, and only one small piece of pie. Got it?” Burt nodded. “Yes, dear. And yes to you other two dears.” Blaine smiled. “Bye, Dad.” “See? Already with the dad.” Burt smiled. “I love you boys.” “We love you, too,” Kurt said. Will smiled. “I miss you all so much. I didn’t realize how much until just now. But seeing you all together, seeing Burt and Carole…it’s just like old times.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jaxon paced the floor, anxiously. “Where is India? We go on a few minutes and she is nowhere to be seen,” he said. “She’s been held up trying to find something for her costume,” Evan said. “She said to go on without her. I just got her text.” Jaxon sighed and looked at his co-captain, Bella. “What do you say?” He asked. “We can’t keep everyone waiting until she decides to show up. Let’s go on.” Everyone nodded in agreement. They marched toward the small stage that had been erected in the cafeteria. “Welcome to McKinley High’s 1st Annual Halloween Night Carnival!” Kurt said, taking the stage. “Put your hands together for the first of two performances tonight from the amazing New Directions!” Everyone began to applaud as New Directions took the stage. “Boys and girls of every age,” James sang. “Wouldn’t you like to see something strange?” “Come with us and you will see,” Bella and Hallie sang. “This, our town of Halloween.” “This is Halloween, this is Halloween,” New Directions sang. “Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright.” “It’s our town,”''the girls sang. ''“Everybody scream. In this town of Halloween.” “I am the one hiding under your bed,” Miles sang. “Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red.” “I am the one hiding under your stairs,” John sang. “Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair.” “This is Halloween, this is Halloween,” New Directions sang. “Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!” “In this town we call home,” the boys sang. “Everybody hail to the pumpkin song.” “In this town, don’t we love it how?” Evan sang. “Everybody is waiting for the next surprise.” “Round that corner, man hiding in a trash can,” New Directions sang. “Something’s waiting now to pounce and how you’ll scream.” “Scream, this is Halloween,” the girls sang. “Red n’ black, slimy green,” the boys sang. “Aren’t you scared?” Jaxon sang. “Well that’s just fine,” Rose, Nicole, and Breezy sang. “Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night.” “Everybody scream, everybody scream,” Lucas sang. “In our town of Halloween,” Miles, John, James, and Jaxon sang. “This is Halloween, this is Halloween,” New Directions sang. “Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween! In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ India walked into the carnival, carrying two baby dolls and wearing an empathy belly. She had on a blonde wig and had her make-up done to look like Hallie. “Who are you supposed to be?” Evan asked. “I’m a knocked up teen mom,” India replied.“I thought you were Hallie.” “Same thing,” India said with a laugh. Hallie shook her head, hurt. “She thinks she is so funny. Every time she passes by me she makes some rude comment. Her and Evan both.” Jaxon and Miles stood aside, watching Evan and India, their arms crossed. “Someone needs to take a stand,” Miles said. “But how?” James and Bella said, appearing at Jaxon and Miles’ sides. “Mr. Schue said we can’t start anything,” James said. “Remember when India performed that song about how popular she thought she was?” Jaxon asked. “Remember what Mr. Schue said? She was just expressing herself though song and he encouraged us to do the same?” “Yeah,” Hallie said.“Time to express ourselves,” Jaxon replied.They all smiled as Jaxon stepped forward. He pulled out his mp3 player and fiddled with it for a second. The music for “We’re Not Gonna Take It” began to play. “We’re not gonna take it,”''Jaxon sang as he started toward Evan and India. James, Bella, Miles, and Hallie fell in line behind him. ''“No, we ain’t gonna take it,” Miles sang. “We’re not gonna take it anymore,” Bella sang. India put her hands on her hips. “I can’t believe it.” “We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we'll lose it,” James sang. “This is our life, this is our song,”''Hallie sang. ''“We'll fight the powers that be. Just don't pick our destiny cuz…” Miles sang. "You don't know us, you don't belong,” Bella sang. Jaxon, James, Miles, Bella, and Hallie began to dance around Evan and India, who didn’t look too pleased. We're not gonna take it,”''all five sang. ''“No we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore.” "Oh, you're so condescending,” Jaxon sang. “Your goal is never ending.” “We don't want nothing, not a thing from you,” Bella sang. “Your life is trite and jaded,”''James sang. ''“Boring and confiscated.” “If that's your best, your best won't do!”''Hallie sang. ''“We’re right,” Miles sang. “Yeah,” they all sang. “We're free,” Bella sang. “Yeah.” “We'll fight,”''Jaxon sang. ''"Yeah.” “You'll see,”''Hallie sang. ''“Yeah. We're not gonna take it. No we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore. We're not gonna take it. No we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it anymore.” Evan stepped forward, grabbed Jaxon’s mp3 player and stopped the music. “No way,” he said. “Why don’t you back up out of our faces?” “Not until you apologize for what you guys did to Hallie,“ Jaxon said, grabbing his mp3 player. “And apologize for ruining her night tonight.” Evan got up in Jaxon’s face. “Get lost, punk.” James reached in and pried Jaxon and Evan apart. He got between them. “Leave Jaxon alone.” Evan pushed James square in the chest. He lost his balance and fell into Jaxon, who steadied him. “I told you to go back to Carmel, Mr. Vocal Adrenaline.” "You’re such a jerk, Evan,” Jaxon said. Evan reared back his fist and launched it forward, connecting with Jaxon’s face. In response, James pushed Evan, causing him to trip and fall backwards into the bobbing for apples tub. Water splashed everywhere, soaking Evan. "Hey!” Will shouted, running over to the scene that was forming. “What is going on here?” “Evan punched Jaxon,” Bella said. “What?” Will asked. “Evan, we have to go see Principal Figgins. And all of you guys, too. You all were witnesses.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jaxon held a bag of ice to his eye. Evan sat crossed arm, glaring at James and Jaxon.“So let me get this straight,” Mr. Figgins said. “You punched Jaxon because they sang a song to you?” “They provoked me,” Evan said. “No,” James said. “We were expressing ourselves, just like Mr. Schue said. And just like India did the other day.” Will looked at Jaxon. “What happened? I want the whole story.” “It started a couple weeks ago when we did 80’s week in Glee Club,” Jaxon answered. “After we did our song, James and I started going out. I was no secret Evan liked me. He made it clear in his audition. I didn’t feel the same. So India found out I was dating James and she spread it around the school. Evan got mad and confronted us about it. He said some mean, degrading things about James just because he’s from Vocal Adrenaline originally.” “Then what happened?” Figgins asked. “Well, at Invitationals, a girl from Hallie’s old school was there and she revealed to India that Hallie had twins,” Jaxon continued. “Hallie wasn’t ready for anyone to know because she was bullied and harassed about it at her old school. India told everyone and it really hurt Hallie. Then at the carnival, India showed up in a tasteless costume that poked fun of Hallie. They spent the whole night talking trash and harassing us. So we took your advice to express ourselves through song and we sang ‘We’re Not Gonna Take It’ by Twisted Sister. Apparently, Evan got mad and he got up in my face. James separated us and he once again harassed James. So I told him he was a jerk and he punched me. James, out of reflex pushed him away before he could hurt anyone else and he tripped and fell in the bobbing for apples tub.” “Is this true?” Will asked. Evan nodded. “Maybe a little.”Will raised his eyebrow. “Evan?” “Okay, it was true. But Jaxon and James flaunted their relationship in my face, knowing how I feel. Then they provoked me with that song.” “Not true, Evan,” Will said. “James and Jaxon didn’t even tell anyone until India blabbed it. And somehow, this all keeps going back to her. Anyway, James and Jaxon have downplayed their relationship. It was never ‘rubbed’ in anyone’s face.” “And yes, maybe the song provoked you,” Figgins said. “But you had really been provoking them to sing the song by your remarks and harassment all night. So really, you provoked the whole thing. Besides, I can’t suspend those kids for singing a song as long as it wasn’t sexually or lyrically explicit. And it wasn’t.” “Suspend?” Evan asked. “I am sorry, Mr. Marx,” Figgins said. “You threw a punch and we have a zero tolerance bullying and violence policy. You’re suspended for a week. In that week you will write 50 paragraphs on the dangers of bullying and 50 more on the dangers of school violence. When you return to school, you will have to join the Bullywhips and do hallway patrol for two weeks.” “What?” India and Evan said at the same time. India stood up. “Sit down, Mrs. Wilson,” Figgins said. “I am not happy about how your name kept popping up during the recanting of these events. We have had twice as much trouble since you started here. Your punishment will be detention for a week, you’ll have to write 50 paragraphs on the dangers of bullying, and you’re suspended from the Cheerios for a week. Further punishment is you will have to tell that to Sue yourself.” “What?” India asked, shocked. “Evan, you have to leave school property immediately,” Figgins said .Evan stood up, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. He walked out the door, not looking back. “The secret side of me,” Evan sang as he walked down the hall. “I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it. So stay away from me. The beast is ugly. I feel the rage andI just can't hold it. It's scratchin' on the walls. In the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hidin' under the bed. In my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end.” Evan glanced at all the carnival attendees who stared through him as he walked. He turned his head away. “I feel it deep within. It’s just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I... I... feel like a monster. I... I... feel like a monster." Evan opened the door and walked out into the parking lot. He turned and took one last look at the school. People had flocked to the windows to stare at him. “It's hidin' in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream. Or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster. I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monsterI feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I'm gonna lose control. It's something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I... I... feel like a monster. I... I... feel like a monster. I... I... feel like a monster. I... I... feel like a monster.” Evan leaned up against his car and slumped down to the ground. He buried his face in his knees and began to cry. “What have I done?” He asked himself. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As Jaxon, James, Miles, Hallie, and Bella walked back to the carnival, India went her separate way, headed toward Sue’s office. She knocked on the door, hoping Sue was there. “Come in,” Sue said.India opened the door and walked inside. "I love seeing this Halloween carnival in effect,” Sue said. “Jean loved carnivals. I love Halloween. It’s my favorite holiday. Why aren’t you out there enjoying it?” “I have something to tell you, Coach Sylvester.” “I don’t like where this is headed.” “I’ve been suspended from Cheerios for a week.” "What? Figgins can’t do that to me! I have Sectionals in a two weeks! You’ll be so far behind in the routine.” “I’m sorry, Coach Sylvester.” “How could you do this to me? I was thinking of making you the captain. I just lost my current captain and her sister because they are having to transfer. I really needed you right now. But, I guess I’ll have to give it to the other candidate.” “What other candidate?” “Like I said, I just lost two members, so I held some spur of the moment try-outs. The newest addition will here any minute.” Rose stopped in the doorway. “I’m here, Miss Sylvester.” “Her?” India asked, both shocked and disgusted. “Rose and another girl named Hallie Grace are my newest Cheerios. Hallie is being held up because she was called down to the office as a witness to the fight that broke out between Evan Marx and Jaxon Pierce. I however, assume you know that as that trouble maker Evan is your boyfriend.” “Not them. Give the position to anybody but either of them,” India pleaded. “I’ll make you a deal. Take it or leave it. When you get back, if you work extra hard to get caught up with the rest of my Cheerios, I’ll let you two compete for it. If you can’t get caught up by Cheerleading Sectionals and you cost me the competition, Rose gets the position. End of discussion.” India cut a glare at Rose. “Deal.” “Now get out of my office. The idea of you being suspended from my Cheerios disgusts me.” India started out of the office. When she got to Rose, she stopped. “This is SO not over,” she whispered to her. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nicole and John handed Eva and Ethan back to Hallie, who had rejoined the rest of the Glee Club. “Sorry I’m late. I had to stop by Sue’s office,” she said. “I still can’t believe you joined the Cheerios,” Breezy said. “I have to do something around here to build a reputation as something other than a teen mom,” Hallie replied. “They were so well behaved,” Nicole said. “You should keep them full time. It’s harder for them to hide their devil horns.” “Alright,” Will said. “It’s time to close out the carnival. You guys ready to take the stage?” They all nodded. “Okay. I’ll get up there and give my speech.” Will walked up and took the microphone.“Ladies and gentleman, I wanna thank you for coming and supporting your school mates tonight. In honor of Hallie Grace, we are gonna donate all the money we made tonight to charities that help struggling teenage mothers as well as rape victims. The money is still being counted, but it looks like we made about $1,700. I am so proud of all of you. To close the carnival tonight, I have another special Halloween performance from New Directions. Here they are to perform the classic, ‘The Monster Mash.’ Please give them a round of applause!” Will walked off the stage and joined Emma in the crowd as the audience applauded and the music started. “I was working in the lab late one night,” John sang. “When my eyes beheld an eerie sight. For my monster from his slab began to rise. And suddenly to my surprise…” “He did the mash,” New Directions sang. “He did the monster mash,” John sang. “The monster mash.” “It was a graveyard smash.” “He did the mash.” “It caught on in a flash.” “He did the mash.” “He did the monster mash.” “From my laboratory in the castle east,” Breezy sang. “To the master bedroom where vampires feast. The ghouls all came from their humble abodes. To get a shock from electrodes.” "They did the mash,” New Directions sang. “They did the monster mash,” Breezy sang. “The monster mash.” “It was a graveyard smash.” “They did the mash.” “It caught on in a flash.” “They did the mash.” “They did the monster mash.” “The zombies were having fun,”''Miles sang. ''“The party had just begun,” Bella sang. “The guests included Wolf Man,” Jaxon sang. “Dracula and his son,”''James sang. ''“The sound was rocking,”''Lucas sang. ''“The guest enjoyed the sounds. Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds. The coffin bangers were about to arrive. With their vocal group the ‘Crypt Kicker Five.” "They played the mash,” New Directions sang. “They played the monster mash,” Lucas sang.“The monster mash.” “It was a graveyard smash.” “They played the mash.” “It caught on in a flash.” “They played the mash.” “They played the monster mash.” "Out of his coffin, Drac’s voice did ring,” Rose sang. “Seems he was troubled by just one thing. He opened the lid and shook his fist. And said, ‘what ever happen to my Transylvanian Twist?’” “It’s now the mash,”''New Directions sang. ''“It’s now the monster mash,” Rose sang. “The monster mash.” “And it’s a graveyard smash.” “It’s now the mash.” “It’s caught on in a flash.” “It’s now played the mash.” “It’s now the monster mash.” “Now everything is cool, Drac’s a part of the band,” India sang. “And my monster mash is the hit of the land,” Hallie sang. “For you, the living, the mash was meant too,” Nicole sang. “When you get to my door, tell them Honey sent you,” Honey sang. “Then you can mash,” New Directions sang.“Then you can monster mash,”''Honey sang. ''“The monster mash.” “And do my graveyard smash.” Then you can mash.” “You’ll catch on in a flash.” “Then you can mash.” “Then you can monster mash.” THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes